worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Tropes
Tropes are devices and conventions that a writer can reasonably rely on as being present in the audience members' minds and expectations. If used correctly, they help move the narrative along, because the author has less to explain. Badly used and it can become a "Cliché". For example, if you want to show your character is smart, show him playing chess. Everybody knows smart people play chess ! If you want to show that the next character that just entered is smarter than the one before, have her just glace over his shouder and solve the game he has been struggling with. This way you can show instead of tell , which always enhance the narrative. Badly used it becomes a Cliché , an element that has been overused to the point of loosing it's original meaning or it's effect. In colloquial use, it refers to something that is expected or easily predicted. They are often used for comic effect. Chamberverse Ultimate Sacrifice Magnus Bane * The Ageless: Warlocks stop aging once they reach adulthood. * Agent Peacock: He features glitter eye shadow, red velvet suits, and awesome ass-kicking. * Animal Eyes: Magnus has greenish-yellow eyes with vertically-slit pupils, like a cat. * Beware the Nice Ones: Magnus is a very charming, friendly and fun person but he's still an extremely powerful Warlock and isn't afraid to remind people of how he got his position and reputation. * Bi the Way: Magnus makes no secret that he's been involved with both men and women. * The Dandy: No matter what era he is seen in, he's always flamboyant and fashionable. * Eccentric Millionaire: He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The loft he owns is huge and spacious and located in one of the more expensive parts of modern New York City, implying that Magnus is at the very least a multimillionaire. * Immortality Bisexuality: Supposedly has had 1700 relationships over the last few centuries... * Kindhearted Cat Lover: He spoils the stray cats that show up around his loft. In the alternate universe, he has two cats of his own. * Mark of the Supernatural: Warlocks have a distinguishing mark that's unique to each one. He has cat eyes. * Papa Wolf Isabella Bane * Daddy's Girl: Magnus is besotted with her even before she's born. * Sins of Our Fathers: As Magnus notes, Bella has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Our Miss Brooks: Isabella is close to her father Magnus. She can often be seen in his office helping him out. Supergirl Mon-El * Alliterative Name: His alias, Mike Matthews. * Badass Beard: He's got one after his return from the future. * Badass Cape: Part of his new costume. Can use his cape to seize and throw opponents with incredible effectiveness. * Brought Down to Normal: Like Kara, a red sun robs him of his Daxamite powers. * Category Traitor: The Daxamite soldiers don't hide their hatred for their treacherous prince. * First Love: Kara is the first woman Mon-El has ever had a serious relationship with, and the only one he has ever truly loved. * Pretty Boy: Thoroughly aware of his handsome looks, and often exploits them to his advantage. * You Are Better Than You Think You Are: Kara believes there is a genuinely noble man under the spoiled Daxam Prince. Due to her influence, she proves herself right. Kara Zor-El * All-Loving Hero: She is very optimistic and always tries to see the best in everyone, even the people she fights against. * Badass Adorable: Her cute appearance and adorkable behavior belies her ability to beat up bad guys. * Badass Cape: Her costume includes a long red cape, however the trope starts being taken literally when Mon-El teaches her "cape-fu" techniques that allow her to use it as an actual weapon. * Bad Liar: Oh, so much. Not only does she find it difficult to keep secrets, whenever anyone confronts her about a lie, her attempts at denial are made transparent by her nervous laughter. One exception is her secret identity, due to how important it is to keep it secured. * Big Eater: She loves to eat, which is good, because she kinda has to. * The Cutie: Kara is optimistic, cheerful, and bubbly, and easily endears most people to her. * Cute Bruiser: Much like any other incarnation, she's sweet, lovely, and capable of kicking ass. * Dork Knight: She's a badass superheroine who is also endearingly awkward and adorkable. * Flying Brick: As a Kryptonian, her abilities include Flight, Super Strength, and Super Toughness. The Originals Elijah Mikaelson * Affably Evil: He's an intelligent, charming man who strongly believes in honor and loyalty but he has a dark, dangerous side and he'd be able to kill whenever it suits his needs. * Badass Boast: Just as much as Klaus. * Berserk Button: Don't harm or kill any one of Elijah's family. He will get revenge. * The Chessmaster: Elijah is very strategic and logical by nature. * Cultured Badass: Elijah comes from wealth and is highly sophisticated. * The Dandy: Elijah is always sharply and neatly dressed and never likes to look improper. * The Fettered: Elijah is known to be a very moral, honourable person by nature. * Never Hurt an Innocent: He definitely tries to adhere to this. Notably the only vampire not seen feeding on a human at any point. Sierra Silas Malachai Parker * Above Good and Evil: Kai seems to think he is very powerful that he believes that he is above everybody else. He feels that he could use this power to be destructive or hurt others whenever he feels entitled to do so. Kai seems to lack morals and has no idea of right and wrong. * Badass Boast: Kai won't hesitate to constantly brag about how powerful he is and how he has the ability to absorb others witches magic whenever he wants to. Kai has also shown that he is highly arrogant and that he will threaten others without any remorse. * The Charmer: Despite being evil and sinister, Kai has shown that he can be very flirtatious and charming when he wants to be. * Dark Is Evil: Kai is only seen wearing darker clothing, in particular, black clothing. It is also obvious that Kai is evil and does not have good intentions whatsoever. He has also proven that he is extremely threatening and dangerous and he is a formidable force to be reckoned with. * Dark Messiah: Kai is extremely powerful, extremely deadly and extremely dangerous. If he breaks free, it is unknown what kind of trouble and havoc he will wreak. Kai is of an unusual kind considering that he has the special ability of consuming and absorbing other witches magic. Meaning that if he chooses to, Kai can absorb or take the powers of other witches whenever he pleases. * Evil Sorcerer: Kai is an extremely powerful witch who possesses powerful abilities. Kai also possesses a special ability which allows him to consume or absorb the magic of other witches. Meaning that he is able to take away another witch or warlock's powers temporarily or permanently. * Evil Wears Black: Kai is seen wearing black clothing, which is fitting, considering that he is the Big Bad of the season. In fact, Kai wears all black clothing. * Soft-Spoken Sadist: Kai is not over the top in his mannerisms and he is rather subdued and composed. He seems to have a very calm demeanour and he is very methodical and strategic in the way he acts and the way he thinks. * I Did What I Had to Do: He justifies most of his actions as this even the actions he takes to protect his daughter. * Papa Wolf: To his daughter, Isabelle. * Would Hit a Girl: Not in a case of Domestic Abuse, but when they pose a threat, and considering he slums about with supernatural creatures most of the women he knows are certainly dangerous. Katherine Parker * Alpha Bitch: She definitely shows shades of this without her humanity. * Berserk Button: Hurt any one of Katherine's loved ones and watch her wrath. * Beware the Nice Ones: A very sweet and kind person but more than capable of putting you down if You provoke her. * Broken Heroine: Been through endless grief and tragedy, yet still manages to keep going regardless. * The Chick / The Heart: Katherine is the glue that holds everyone together. * Good Is Not Soft: Katherine is generally nice and caring but it isn't a good idea to get on her bad side by hurting people she loves. * Long Hair Is Feminine * Manipulative Bitch: Katherine with her humanity off. She is cold, manipulative and cunning. * Nice Girl: Katherine is kind, compassionate, friendly and down to earth. She is the kind of person anyone would want to befriend. * Love Hurts: Elena's love life is nothing but heartbreak and confusion. Adventures of Esther Esther Blackwood Kai Lucero Faustus Blackwood * Evil Brit: A sophisticated English bad guy. * Evil Sorcerer: With a Deal with the Devil in place and being head of a Satanist church, it doesn't get more evil than that. * Evil Virtues: Integrity, honour, loyalty. He doesn't always live up to them himself, but firmly believes that they're integral to the Church of Night's overall health. * Gentleman Wizard: He's got the look and in public tries to present himself as such. * Sinister Minister: Although from a Satanist religion, rather than the usual twisted Christian version, Blackwood is an antagonist and the priest of their church. Ambrose Spellman * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * Mr. Fanservice: He spends most of his time lounging around the house in a bathrobe and occasionally doesn't bother to put a shirt on underneath. * What the Hell, Hero?: Calls Winter out big time for trying to cheat the laws of life and death. All he can really say is I Warned You when she doesn't listen. * Autocannibalism: Dissects himself and eats his own heart in Batibat's nightmare then complains that it tastes bitter. * Papa Wolf: Ambrose will fight tooth and nail to protect his baby. * Like a Daughter to Me: Winter is for all intents and purposes Ambrose's daughter. He raised her as his own and has been known to go to insane lengths to keep Winter safe, even if it means expressly going against Winter's wishes. * When He Smiles: He does grin and smirk sardonically, mischievously or psychotically quite a lot, but his genuine smiles are quite the sight. So far in this series the only time he's smiled like this is when Winter tells him that if she had power, she would set Ambrose free from house arrest. Winter Spellman * Happily Adopted: By Ambrose when home isn't safe for her. * It's Not You, It's My Enemies: The reason she was sent away by her mother, as it's too dangerous to keep her around her biologic father. * Creepy Child: She has a rather focused, unsettling stare when she's using her magic. * Daddy's Girl: Winter is Ambrose's daughter, loves him father very much, and given her circumstances, Ambrose is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Ambrose loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. The Necromancer Luther Stoteraux * Papa Wolf: Luther is fiercely protective of Hazel, and will dish out a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown to anyone who harms her. * Too Powerful to Live: Luther is extremely powerful, considering he is the prince of the Underworld.He can fry alive anyone with a trace of humanity in them. Primacy Category:Browse Category:Blantonverse Wiki